Patch Notes 1.1.46
New Hero : Chou-The Kung Fu Boy Price * 499 Diamonds / 349 Diamonds` * 24000 BP `= 30% off for the first week Backstory Chou was born in a remote small slum dog, living a life of the lowest quality. Tough living environment has never worn away the kindness in Chou's heart. He cared for elders and minors in slum with passion. However, with the turmoil and instability of the Land of Dawn raised, situation outside has impacted this isolated slum eventually. On occasion, Chou saved an old monk who were being chased. He brought him back to the slum and looked after him. In return, the old monk imparted the ancient Asian Kung Fu skill to Chou, and told him that the world needed a real hero to stand up and end the turmoils. After finishing his apprenticeship, Chou swore before the old monk that he would become a real hero.Then he started his journey to the centre of the Land of Dawn without even one looking back. Towards Chou's distant silhouette, the old monk nodded, and drifted away. Skills Passive : Only Fast After every several yards of movement, the next basic attack will deal bonus damage and stun the target for a while. Skill 1 : Jeet Kune Do Punches forward to attack for several times, dealing physical damage. Former 2 attacks will lower target's movement speed, the third attack will knock nearby enemies airborne. Usage of this skill will refresh the cooldown of your next Shunpo. Skill 2 : Shunpo Wages a short-range charge, invincible and immune to control skills while charging up. Within a few seconds after the charge, attacks will ignore target's armour, stacking up to 3 times at most. Ultimate : The Way of Dragon Casts a roundhouse kick to knock back the target and deal physical damage. Use the skill again to chase up the in-the-air enemy and deal at least physical damage. Game Improvement Christmas' new skins * Chou - Hip-hop Boy (299 Diamonds) * Karina - Christmas Cheer (599 Diamonds) * Gord - Christmas Cheer (599 Diamonds) * Eudora - Christmas Cheer(250 Premium Skin Fragments) Features & Event # A Christmas themed map for normal match,ranked matches and loading screen. # All players will receive a Christmas Avatar Frame during the Christmas event which can be used for 5 days. # During the event,you can get Christmas Gift Box by sharing battle results to Facebook,playing matches and becoming MVP. Hero Balance Changes Kagura * Seimei Umbrella Open : Increased the radius of the bullet. Reduced the cooldown from 5/4.6/4.2/3.8/3.4/3 seconds to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3/2.5 seconds. Increased the scaling ratio from 1.3 to 2. Increased the basic damage from 305/330/355/380/405/430 to 330/380/430/480/530/580. Now you can cast the skill even when you’re controlled. * Yin Yang Gathering : When Kagura gets the umbrella, she will acquire a shield, stun surrounding enemies and deal damage to them. The effect takes place every 3.5 seconds. * Rashou Umbrella Flee : With Seimei umbrella: releases the hero from any movement-impairing effects, moving to the specified direction and leaving the umbrella on the spot. Without Seimei umbrella: moves to the umbrella and deals magic damage to the target enemies. * Yin Yang Overturn : With Seimei umbrella: deals magic damage, knocking back the nearby enemies and slowing them down. Without Seimei umbrella: generates a link with the umbrella, and refresh the skill Seimei Umbrella Open immediately, dealing damages to any enemy that it touches and slowing them down, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it touches. Fanny Steel Cable: Increased the energy cost of all level by 1. Each successive use will decrease energy cost by 1 instead of 2. Fixed the infinite energy issue. Rafaela * Holy Baptism: There will be a warning before you cast the skill. * Light of Retribution: Increased the mana cost from 70/80/90/100/110/120 to 70/85/100/115/130/145. Reduced the scaling ratio from 1.4 to 1.2. * Holy Healing: Reduced the scaling ratio of crowd healing from 0.6 to 0.3. Increased the cooldown from 9.5/9/8.5/8/7.5/7 seconds to 10.5/10.1/9.7/9.3/8.9/8.5 seconds. Hayabusa Phantom Shuriken: Increased the scaling ratio of attack from 1 to 1.2. Gord * Mystic Injunction: Increased the basic damage of all levels by 5. Increased the scaling ratio from 0.07 to 0.1. * Mystic Projectile: Increased the bullet speed from 8.5 to 9. * Mystic Favor: Increased the extra damage from 3% to 4%. Minotaur Increased the basic movement speed from 260 to 265. Bane Changed the recommended equipment for Bane. Reduced the armour growth of each level from 4 to 3.6.　 Lolita Energy Rocket: Reduced the cooldown of all levels from 4 seconds to 6 seconds. Yun Zhao Supreme Warrior: Yun Zhao will now immune to slow effects instead of controlling effects after casting the skill. Spear Strike: Increased the range of all levels by 5%. Eudora Forked Lightning: Increased the range from 5.5 to 6. Natalia Claw Dash: Increased the cooldown by 2 seconds and mana cost by 10. Category:Patch Notes